Pecha Berry
When held by a Pokémon, it will be used in battle to cure poison. A hold item that heals poisoning in battle. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to recover from poison. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to recover from poison. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it recovers from poison. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can recover from poisoning on its own in battle. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can recover from poisoning on its own in battle. |effect=Heals poison |nameor= |basis=Peach |type=Electric |power= |scoop1=2 |stick1=4 |scoop2=1 |stick2=3 |scoop3=3 |stick3=5 |treeimage=Pecha tree.gif |sweet=+1 |sweettag=yes |dry=-1 |sweet4=10 }} A Pecha Berry (Japanese: Momon Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. It is the spiritual successor of the PSNCureBerry from Generation II, having an identical effect when used on or by a Pokémon. Locations , , , , and when the first arrives there. | RSE2=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | RSE3=Can be given by a in Lilycove City. | RSE4=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | FRLG1=A Pokémon with has a 10% chance of finding one. | FRLG2=Hidden aboard the S.S. Anne, on . | FRLG3=Hidden in Berry Forest . | 3wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by and . | orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | DPPt1=Growing on Routes ( side), ( side), ( side) , and when the player first arrives there. | DPPt2=Random daily gift from the lady in the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop. | DPPt3=Can be given by the Berry Master. | DPPt4=Sometimes awarded after earning less than 3000 points at Pal Park. | HGSS1=Given by a in Violet City in exchange for a Red Shard. | HGSS2=Gift from a woman on after defeating . | HGSS3=Sometimes given away at the Goldenrod City Department Stores Lottery as a third place prize. | HGSS4=Found in the first chamber at the Ruins of Alph. | HGSS5=Can be given by Bug Catcher Wade on . | 4wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by , , or . | Walk1=Commonly found in after 500+ steps. | Walk2=Commonly found in after 800+ steps. | BW1=Given by two of the s in Pinwheel Forest, and another two in . | BW2=Received from the at Studio Castelia if the third option is chosen after showing the asked type of Pokémon. | BW3=May be given by the executive in Lacunosa Town on Sunday night. | BW4=Can be given by the of White Forest by showing a certain Pokémon available in White Forest . | 5wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by or . Often (50% chance) held by , , , , , , , , , or . | B2W21=Given by Cheren on . | B2W22=Given by s in Lostlorn Forest, Routes and . | B2W23=Join Avenue ( ) | B2W24=Received from a in . | B2W25=Can be obtained from Funfest Mission . | DW1=Can be found in the after 0+ Dream Points. | XY1=Given by the Berry grower in the . | XY2=Received from the man in the westernmost house in Camphrier Town if the third option is chosen after showing the asked type of Pokémon. | XY3=Sometimes on the empty stall in Coumarine City. | XY4=Sometimes found on pink Berry trees.| ORAS1=Growing on Routes , and when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Normal Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS3=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | ORAS4=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | ORAS5=Sometimes given by a in Lilycove City. | ORAS6=Can be given by a Secret Pal at the player's Super-Secret Base with the Gather Berries skill. | 6wild1=Often (50% chance) held by . | SM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , , , , , and . | USUM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , , , , , and . | 7wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by , , , or . | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Pecha Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. A Pecha tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV A Pecha Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. A Pecha tree will yield 2-5 Berries. Generation VI A Pecha Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Pecha tree will yield 4-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1 Berry to the final harvest, weeding it will add 2, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Pecha Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. A Pecha tree will yield 4-12 Berries. Uses In-Battle A Pecha Berry, if held by a Pokémon, can instantly cure it of , or it can be used as an item to cure poison. When used in conjunction with , a Pecha Berry will take on the with a power of 60. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 40 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Pecha Berry will produce a level 14 Sweet Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Pecha Berry appears in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Price |80 |5 }} |60 |6 }} |50 |5 }} |12 |3 }} |} |} Effect It is a food item that heals the Poisoned and Badly Poisoned status conditions and fills by 5 /2 . Description |A food item that heals the Pokémon when poisoned or badly poisoned. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's .}} |A food item that heals a Poisoned status condition or a Badly Poisoned status condition. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's .}} |Eating it heals the Poisoned and Badly Poisoned status conditions.}} |Eating it heals your poisoned or badly poisoned status condition.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Tiny Woods, Thunderwave Cave, Mt. Steel, Sinister Woods, Silent Chasm, Mt. Thunder , Great Canyon, Lapis Cave, Rock Path, Snow Path, Frosty Forest , Mt. Freeze , Uproar Forest, Howling Forest, Stormy Sea, Silver Trench, Fiery Field, Lightning Field, Northwind Field, Western Cave, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Buried Relic, Wish Cave, Southern Cavern, Wyvern Hill, Solar Cave, Darknight Relic, Waterfall Pond, Unown Relic, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest, Oddity Cave, Remains Island Kecleon Shops (Mt. Blaze, Frosty Forest, Magma Cavern, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Wyvern Hill, Joyous Tower, Oddity Cave, Remains Island) |- | | | Various dungeons |- | | | Post Town merchants, Paradise Facilities, various dungeons |- | | | Kecleon Shops, various dungeons |} |} Appearance In the anime Pecha Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, debuted in The Lotad Lowdown. They were being grown at the Pretty Petal flower shop. Pecha Berries were also seen in All in a Day's Wurmple, where brought a couple of them for herself and Forrest Franklin to eat. and found a Pecha tree in A Corphish Out of Water, but before they could eat any of the Berries, they were chased away by an angry which Ash had accidentally stepped onto. In Just One of the Geysers, Pecha Berries appeared amongst the many food items seen inside Brawly's fridge. In Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry, Pecha Berries were seen amongst the many other Berries sold at the Berry Market. Multiple Pecha Berries were seen in Berry, Berry Interesting, in which May picked a few from a garden to blend with other Berries in order to produce Pokéblocks for . picked up some Pecha Berries for herself and Max in A Real Cleffa-Hanger. Pecha Berries were one of the main focuses of On Cloud Arcanine, where a was seen taking Berries from a valley full of Pecha trees to feed its puppies. Pecha Berries were amongst the Berries made a group of wild bring them in Slaking Kong!. Several Pecha Berries were seen in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! under the possession of Team Go-Getters. Unfortunate for them, the Pecha Berries, along with almost all of their other Berries, were eaten by of Team Meanies. Pecha Berries were amongst the many other Berries seen in Like It or Lup It!. James and were seen picking some Pecha Berries in Crossing Paths. Pecha Berries were one of the many kinds of Berries seen during Hungry for the Good Life!. Pecha Berries were seen in a Berry basket in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. cured Ash's Pikachu with a Pecha Berry in The Brockster Is In!. Later in the same episode, he used a medicine made of a Pecha Berry to medicate a group of poisoned Pokémon. A Pecha Berry was seen as a part of 's cookings in Ash and Trip's Third Battle!. Multiple Pecha Berries appeared in Eindoak Town in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. Pecha Berries were amongst the many other Berries seen in The Beartic Mountain Feud!. Roxie gave Ash's Pignite and Pikachu one Pecha Berry each in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 2, helping them recover from the poison inflicted on them by her Pokémon. Several Pecha Berries were seen in Eevee & Friends. cured Sanpei's Greninja from poison with a Pecha Berry in A Stealthy Challenge!. Pecha Berries were seen amongst the Berries Ash gave to as a gift in Under the Pledging Tree!. Multiple Pecha Berries were seen growing in Dr. White's garden in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. Several Pecha Berries were seen in a pile of Berries being eaten by Meowth in Good Friends, Great Training!. A competing in the Rookie Class used Pecha Berries in her Poké Puffs in Performing with Fiery Charm!. Many Pecha Berries were seen on a large tree in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. Multiple Pecha Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, were seen at a Pokémon Center in Adventures in Running Errands!. Pecha Berries were seen amongst the many different kinds of Berries used as a part of the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Alain used a Pecha Berry to cure his from the poison status inflicted on it by a Trainer's 's in Mega Evolution Special IV. In From A to Z!, offered a Pecha Berry to Squishy, but it refused to take it, instead using sunlight as its energy source. Multiple Pecha Berries appeared in A Dancing Debut!, first during the Couriway Town Pokémon Showcase and later as a part of Ash and ' meal. Several Pecha Berries appeared in the Poké TV segment of Making Friends and Influencing Villains!. Multiple Pecha Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, appeared at the Nebel Plateau in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pecha Berries appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate! amongst the Berries Ash and his friends used while making a feast at Professor Sycamore's laboratory. In The Guardian's Challenge!, a Pecha Berry was seen as a part of the meal made for and ' Pokémon. Multiple Pecha Berries, along with numerous other Berries, appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. Multiple Pecha Berries appeared in A Seasoned Search!. Pecha Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Multiple Pecha Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, appeared in Lulled to La-La Land!. Several Pecha Berries appeared in the Poké Problem extra scene in Currying Favor and Flavor!. Mallow used them as ingredients to make a less spicy version of the " Curry" for Snowy, who had been unwilling to eat the spicy food. A Pecha Berry appeared in Fighting Back the Tears!, where Professor Burnet's offered one to , but she didn't want it. Multiple Pecha Berries appeared in the Ultra Guardians' medical kit in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!. In the same episode, Team Rocket was also seen picking up some Pecha Berries in a forest. Pecha Berries were seen in the pile of Berries in 's den in Acting True to Form!. Multiple Pecha Berries appeared in SM064, where a group of were seen playfully throwing them at each other. A Pecha Berry appeared in Love at First Twirl!, as a part of a meal Ash had made for his Pokémon. In the manga In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga In Jō VS Team Rocket, Jō used a Pecha Berry to cure his from the poison inflicted on it by Ariana's 's . In the Pokémon Adventures manga used several Pecha Berries off-panel during his Battle Pike challenge to cure his Pokémon. Unfortunately, he ran out of them just before reaching in Moving Past Milotic, making him unable to cure his badly poisoned Pokémon without switching them out to activate . In Sneaky Like Shedinja II, a Pecha Berry was seen amongst the Berries that Emerald's Sceptile sliced with for its to eat. In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, a Pecha Berry was seen amongst the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of 's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera which Lax had hidden inside its fur. In The Final Match and a Surprising Finale!, Gladion used a Pecha Berry to heal his from the poison inflicted on it by 's 's . In PASM11, multiple Pecha Berries appeared in the pile of Berries gathered by a group of Pokémon at Lush Jungle while helping Moon in her search for a special Mirage Berry. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named or holding a Pecha Berry. |type=Water|enset=Majestic Dawn|enrarity=Common|ennum=72/100|jpset=PPP Promotional cards|jpnum=003/PPP|jpsetlink2=Collection Packs|jpset2=Mewtwo LV.X Collection Pack|jpnum2=002/012}} Names Category:Status-restoring Berries de:Pirsifbeere es:Baya Meloc fr:Baie Pêcha it:Baccapesca ja:モモンのみ zh:桃桃果（道具）